dices que somo amigos
by maylu-liya
Summary: soy nueva denme una opurtunidad. que pasaria si a sakura le gusta su mejor amigo pero no quiere decirle nada por perder su amistad sinembargo puede que sea correspondida


Hoy me levante temprano, ya que tenia servicio en la secundaria, llego al salón pensando que era la primera, pero para mi sorpresa el ya se encontraba ahí, poniendo la fecha en la pizarra

-Buenos días Shaoran

-Buenos días Sakura

Me responde con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica y yo soy la excepción

"**Dices que somos amigos **

**deberíamos ser algo más**

**y se que piensas lo mismo**

**pero tu sabes disimular" **

Poco a poco los alumnos entraron al salón es eso entraron nuestros mejores amigos Eriol y Tomoyo, ellos ya habían ido a la siguiente fase, ellos ya eran novios, yo también quería llegar a esa fase con Shaoran, pero sino siente lo mismo o si no funciona perdería su amistad ya no me hablaría, lo peor seria que se aleje de mi

"**Dices que como amigos**

**Me quieres eternamente**

**Pero como algo más**

**Me olvidarías fácilmente"**

Me acerco a Shaoran para proponerle algo

-Shaoran tienes tiempo el viernes en la salida, para ir a comprar unos helados

-No, creo poder Sakura tengo practica de baloncesto, lo siento

-Descuida, será otro día

Me alejo de Shaoran y unas lágrimas quieren salir

"**No**

**No me digas que no**

**Si lo que quieres es huir**

**No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no**

**Sabes que mientes**

**Si**

**Mejor dime que si**

**Que es verdad que yo te gusto**

**Que no quieres nadie más que a mí"**

Veo a Shaoran acercarse a mi con una sonrisa, seco las lagrimas que salieron y le sonrio

-oye Saku, que te parece si vamos hoy por esos helados, puedes?

-claro Shao

"**Te gusta**

**Estar conmigo**

**Volarme y hacerme creer**

**Que quieres**

**Ser más que amigos**

**Pero te la juegas otra vez**

**Dices que como amigos**

**Me quieres eternamente**

**Pero como algo más**

**Me olvidarías fácilmente"**

-Oye Shaoran, tienes planes el sábado, para poder ir al cine

-no creo poder, tengo un compromiso

"**No**

**No me digas que no**

**Si lo que quieres es huir**

**No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no**

**Sabes que mientes**

**Si**

**Mejor dime que si**

**Que es verdad que yo te gusto**

**Que no quieres nadie más que a mí"**

-Que tal si salimos el domingo al parque de diversiones, que dices?

-de vedad?

-claro, entonces vamos?

-si, shao

En el receso shaoran se me acerco

-Sakura, el sábado vamos al cine

-y tu compromiso?

-se cancelo

-pero igual iremos al parque, no?

-si igual vamos a ir

-de acuerdo a las 18:00

-muy bien, voy a recogerte de acuerdo

-claro…Oye shaoran te puedo preguntar algo?

-dime

-que paso con tu compromiso?

-bueno.., le pedí a Meiling que me acompañara a comprar un regalo para mi madre ya que se acerca su cumpleaños , ahora me sale que tiene una cita con Max y me cancelo

"**Tarde o temprano cambiarás**

**Serás tú quien se arrepentirá**

**Alguien te hará lo que tú a mí**

**Te usará**

**Te mentirá**

**Enamorará**

**Y te hará creer**

**Que no puede vivir sin ti**

**Para después dejarte ir"**

Las clases transcurrieron normal llego la hora de salida, Shaoran y yo fuimos a la heladería una vez que compramos los helados fuimos al parque Pingüino

-Shaoran te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Claro, dime

-hay alguien que te guste- tuve miedo a lo que me iba a responder

-no

"**No**

**No me digas que no**

**Si lo que quieres es huir**

**No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no**

**Sabes que mientes**

**Si**

**Mejor dime que si**

**Que es verdad que yo te gusto**

**Que no quieres nadie más que a mí"**

-de verdad nadie te gusta?

-de acuerdo hay una chica que me gusta

- y como es- dije con tristeza

-es la chica más alegre que eh conocido, es bondadosa, es amigable y es muy hermosa pero hay otras cosas más que me gustan de ella

-y quien es la afortun… - pero fui callada por que Shaoran, el chico de mis sueños mi mejor amigo, la persona que mas quiero me estaba besando, al terminar el beso

-eres tu Sakura, me gustas y mucho

-tu también me gustas mucho shaoran

Nos volvimos a besar ya no voy a pensar que va a pasar si no funciona lo nuestro, solo voy a disfrutar el momento que estoy viviendo con la persona que mas quiero ya veremos lo que el destino nos prepara.

"**Que es verdad que yo te gusto**

**Que no quieres nadie más que a mí"**

**Bueno soy nueva en esto y esta es la primera vez que hago ****Songfic , me gustaría saber uqe les pareció así que envíenme sus Reviews.**


End file.
